


Будет жарко

by Kwon



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwon/pseuds/Kwon
Summary: Питер Паркер очень боится обжечься





	

– Джонни… Джонни, подожди! – Питер увернулся от настойчивого поцелуя, попытался выползти из-под Джонни. – Ты уверен, что это… ну…  
– Что это… что? – Джонни тут же отстранился и сел на пятки, внимательно смотря на Питера. –Что не рано? Что я знаю что делаю? Питер, о чем ты?  
– Ты уверен, что это безопасно? – выдавил из себя Питер и отвел взгляд. – Я имею ввиду… ты… ну, ты же себя всегда контролируешь?  
– Господи, Питер, – Джонни засмеялся и снова потянулся к Питеру, прижался губами к его шее, жарко выдохнув, гораздо жарче, чем положено человеку.  
– Не смешно, – выдохнул Питер и закрыл глаза, запрокинув голову и открывая шею. – Не хочу ожоги в труднодоступных местах.  
– Обещаю, если и обожгу, то собственноручно буду смазывать мазью, – протянул Джонни и принялся расстегивать джинсы Питера.  
Питер судорожно вдохнул. От Джонни веяло жаром, его кожа почти обжигала. И Питер не сомневался – он делал это специально.  
– Питер… Что это? – Джонни провел рукой по простыне, плотной и жесткой.  
– Жаропрочная ткань, – улыбнулся Питер. – На всякий случай.  
– А под кроватью огнетушитель, да? – Джонни закатил глаза.  
– Ну… я об этом думал, но решил, что все-таки перебор… –Питер неловко взлохматил волосы. – А надо было, да?  
Джонни закрыл глаза ладонью и беззвучно засмеялся. А потом перекатился на спину и уставился в потолок.  
– Ладно, сдаюсь. Как-нибудь потом.  
Питер прикусил губу.  
– Ты обиделся? – неуверенно позвал он через несколько минут.  
– Нет.  
– Точно? – Питер сел и тут же ловко оседлал бедра Джонни, наклонился к его лицу. Провел пальцами по щеке, прихватил губами нижнюю губу. И охнул, когда Джонни сжал ладонями его ягодицы.  
Питер задавал ритм поцелую, такой как нравился ему самому,–тягучий и неторопливый. И в том же ритме двигались пальцы Джонни внутри него, мягко растягивая. Чертовски горячие пальцы.  
– Нет, ты точно никогда и никого не обжигал? – пробормотал Питер и уткнулся носом в ухо Джонни.  
– Если не прекратишь, то рискуешь стать первым! – зарычал Джонни, высвободив пальцы и резко переворачивая Питера на спину, навис сверху.Не дожидаясь комментариев, подхватил его ноги под коленями, разводя в стороны. Питер охнул. А потом и застонал, тихо и глухо, когда Джонни вошел в него, почти сразу замерев. От первого, медленно и глубокого толчка, снова застонал, на этот раз чуть громче.  
– Видишь? Совсем не страшно, – усмехнулся Джонни и толкнулся резче, сильнее. Положил ладонь на живот Питера и та вдруг обожгла кожу. Питер охнул и рефлекторно дернулся, сжался, тут же подавившись стоном от еще одного толчка. И почему-то пробормотал:  
– Еще… сделай так еще…  
Джонни улыбнулся, погладил покрасневшую кожу кончиками пальцев, ни на мгновение не прекращая двигаться, и когда Питер запрокинул голову, жадно ловя воздух ртом, – обжог снова. Прочертил линию сразу под ребрами, от чего Питер вскрикнул, сильнее сжимаясь вокруг его члена.  
– Нравится? – выдохнул Джонни, наклоняясь, насколько позволяла поза, мазнул губами по подбородку Питера.  
Питер пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное, сжал пальцы одной руки на плече Джонни, тут же довольно застонав от того, что прикосновение почти обжигало, а второй рукой обхватил свой член.  
Когда на бедре Питера расцвел еще один ожог – он кончил, подавившись собственным стоном. Джонни почти не отстал.  
– И все же… – Питер лежал, устроив голову на плече Джонни, и задумчиво выводил узоры на его груди кончиком пальца. –Ты же сдерживаешься, контролируешь ситуацию и себя… А если вдруг расслабишься? То что, тогда?  
– То тогда ты, наконец, перестанешь меня терроризировать глупыми вопросами, – простонал Джонни. – Говорят, очень неприятная смерть.  
Питер засопел и перестал выводить узоры.  
– Но, поверь, такого ни разу не случалось.  
– И много было случаев это проверить? – Питер приподнялся на локте.  
Джонни звонко шлепнул себя по лицу ладонью.


End file.
